NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used in electronic devices for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media.
Electronic devices equipped with NVM can be programmed to operate in a reduced power state. In the reduced power state, various circuitry or components may be turned OFF, such as a display screen, processor, memory, and NVM. Certain circuitry, such as the memory (e.g., RAM) can include data that will be lost when turned OFF. However, all or a portion of this data is needed when the device returns to a normal power state (e.g., the device wakes up) so the device can return to the operational state it was in prior to entering the reduced power state. Accordingly, techniques are needed to efficiently store this data in NVM when the device is about enter into a reduced power state.